


Lovesick

by Jacqualine



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, High School, Shirbert, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine
Summary: Anne and Gilbert have their rivalry, she feels like she needs to get revenge on him. She does it in a very Anne way and chaos ensues.NOW COMPLETE
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 92
Kudos: 354





	1. True Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I have written with the basic plot idea years ago, in a different fandom, with adults, so it should be interesting to write this for Anne and Gilbert. They are all in their final year of highschool so they are sitting around 17 or 18 years old. I don't know if it will get super smutty, but it always finds a way in. LOL

"C Y M O T R I C H O U S cymotrichous" Gilbert spelled out. Anne rolled her eyes as he got a ringing sound to indicate that he was correct, She was next. Miss Stacey, looked at her list of words.

"Anne, spell succedaneum"

Anne nodded and began "S U C C E D A N A I M succedaneum" The buzzer sounded to let her know she had lost. The class applauded and cheered for Gilbert, Avonlea's favourite son. She felt the tears stinging her eyes and refused to allow them to fall, she didn't care so much that she lost the spelling bee, she was furious with herself for letting that insufferable Gilbert Blythe beat her. Her number one rival in her grade, since she had moved there four years ago. They were always number one and two in every class, sometimes it was him sometimes her, but she studied as hard as she could, always trying to be on top. They were both competing to be the Valedictorian of their graduating class, and she was starting to get a sinking feeling he would win.

"Ugh. I am not a Gilbert Blythe fan." She ground out between clenched teeth, as Diana and Ruby walked up to her. 

"You did so well Anne." Diana encouraged her. 

"I just hate that smug smirk he gets when he wins."

"I think he has a beautiful smile." Ruby added. 

"We get it Ruby, you want that D." Anne replied crudely, noting that Ruby didn't deny it. "I really tried to win. He is going to be insufferable."

"Good job Anne, you almost had me." The bane of Anne's existence said as he walked up to their group. She felt like steam was coming out of her ears, why was everyone so blind to him? He was only there to rub it in her face, but they would all say what a good winner he was. He had everyone but her in Avonlea completely conned. 

"Hmmmpf. Diana, tell Gilbert Blythe I don't need his fake congratulations." She glared daggers at him. He got that stupid smile he always wore when she was mad at him, an amused expression...she wanted to hit him over the head with an iPad again.

"Why don't you say it to me. I'm right here." He countered. 

"I suppose I just did." And then she flounced away. 

"It's a real shame you won't be at the pizza party, Carrots." He threw at her retreating back and she had to grab fistfuls of her hoodie to keep from punching him. 

"The pizza will match your face." She tossed over her shoulder, annoyed with herself for not only the extremely lame insult, but for the fact that stupid Gilbert had perfect skin. She didn't think he had suffered a pimple since grade 9. The prize for winning the class spelling bee, was a pizza party for all the people that had been on Gilbert's team...which included her very best BFF Diana. So that meant she would have to eat lunch alone or with Josie Pye, sitting in the bathroom would be preferable.

Later, afterschool, she walked home with Diana, scrolling through Instagram. "Oh my God!! I hate him so much!" There on Gilbert's page was a photo of him, posing in victory with Miss Stacey. The hashtags had her grinding her teeth #AvonleaBee #Champion #PizzaParty #G.O.A.T.

"He has every right to celebrate Anne. You would have." Diana said, and Anne noted she was on Gilbert's page and double tapping the picture to like it. If she didn't love Diana so much...

"I just wish there was a way to put him in his place. To knock him down a peg or two." 

"I think it would take a miracle, for you to get along with him." Diana, stopped to take a selfie by some trees that were starting to bloom with a spray of pink flowers, for the season. Diana wasn't wrong, it would take an act of God for Anne to be nice to Gilbert Blythe, and a magic spell to make him less of an assho....

"That's it!" Anne declared. 

What is?" Diana, put her phone away in her purse.

"Come on, we need to get to my room. " She grabbed Diana's hand and started running. 

"I can't stay late though."

Once at Green Gables, they ran inside, shouted a Hello to Marilla, and ran up to Anne's room. Anne ran to her bookshelf and pulled one off. "This is it Diana."

"Wichcraft, Curses and Enchantments?" Diana read the name, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"We will cast a spell on him." She started turning pages, looking for the perfect spell. "Some of these are weird, I don't want to turn him into a hedgehog."

"Where did you even get this?" Diana asked, peering over Anne's shoulder. 

"Amazon. I got it when Matthew got sick, I did a health spell."

"Anne..." Diana was clearly not a believer. 

"This is the one. Make you enemy quake with crippling anxiety."

"Gilbert is a really good guy, I don't think you should do this, not that I think it's real, I just think it's wrong to put that kind of negative energy out there. Karma will come back and bite you." Diana warned. 

Anne blew out a breath of defeat. "Fine. I won't curse Gilbert Blythe. Even though it is like he is a curse upon me."

"I really should get going, my mom told me if I missed piano lessons again, she's taking away my phone." Diana explained.

"Then go! Taking away phones. That sounds cruel and unusual to me."

"Parents are the worst."

Diana left, and Anne pulled out her school books, she always did her homework right away, that way she could use her evenings for reading, or hanging out with friends. She got an alert from her group chat, it included Diana, Ruby, Tillie, Jane and Josie...for some reason. 

xxTillz - not gna lie, Gilbert is the hottest boy at AH  
Ruby<3 - you already have both Pauls, leave some for the rest of us  
Anne with an E - gross! stop talking about my mortal enemy  
Jane_Andrews - I wouldn't h8 to take a ride on Gilbert  
Josie3.14 - He's the only boy in grade 12 you haven't ridden.  
Anne with an E - yikes  
Ruby<3 - Gilbert would never  
xxTillz - Josie has a point

The conversation continued, mostly the girls talking about how hot or cute Gilbert was. Jane alluding to seeing his "peen print" last summer when they were all swimming at Diana's birthday party. Apparently it was huge, and his stomach was so cut he looked like a Ken doll. 

She found herself thinking about that day, she had also noticed how defined his abs were. Was there anything that didn't come easy for Gilbert Blythe? She hated him! Of course she would never admit to anyone that he did have a fine chin, and his hair, she always declared it a terribly unkept mess but secretly she thought his unruly curls were beautiful, shiny and thick. "There's another thing that he has that he doesn't have to work at! I fucking hate Gilbert Blythe." She said to her room, throwing her phone on the bed, because she was sick of hearing how "legit cute" he was, that's when she noticed the witchcraft book on the bed too.

She didn't have to give him crippling anxiety...maybe a wart on his face, or explosive diarrhea. She thumbed through the pages and opened to a love spell, imagining for a moment of what it would be like to have Gilbert Blythe in love with her. His lips did look soft, "Nope." She said out loud and continued to turn the pages. Ingrown toenails? Gout? These were weird curses. 

"True intentions -  
Reveal the innermost thoughts and intentions of the person you choose to cast this spell on."

That would be perfect, then all of Avonlea High and the town would see that he wasn't the nice guy he was always pretending to be. She only needed a picture of the intended target, and the ingredients, ginger, some earth, bread crumbs, oil, and her spit. "Spit?" Anne said. She gathered the things and mixed the ingredients, repeating the spell while she smeared the goo on the picture of Gilbert in her yearbook, it was the only picture she had of him. There was no lightning storm, no thunderclaps, the lights in her room didn't even flicker. She shrugged and cleaned up the mess, putting both books back where they belonged and returned to her homework.


	2. Prank the Ugly Orphan Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of the spell begin to be felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support and feedback. I know it's a pretty ridiculous concept but if we can believe in The Force, Hobbits and Alien vs Predator, we can suspend disbelief here too. LOL But give me the criticisms too, I love them and try to learn from them also.

She met Diana on the way to school, and they walked the rest of the way together, entering the school with about five minutes before the first class was to start. "I'll see you at lunch." They only shared English with Miss Stacey, which was final period.

"Gilbert's pizza party, remember." Diana told her. 

"Shit. See you in English then."

Anne's first class was Biology, Mr. Flynn was the teacher and he was universally liked by the students,he made class interesting and fun. She sat at her desk, one that she shared with Tillie, who was already there, talking with Paul S.

"Hey." She greeted them, taking her binder and text book out, arranging her pencils and pens on her desk. 

"Hi Anne, how are..." Tillie began before Paul interrupted. 

"Anne. Hi."

"Hi...?"

"Did you change your hair?" He asked, staring at her, looking all over at her face and hair. She wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Nope."

"Well you look really nice." He offered, Anne looked at Tillie who was looking as dumbfounded as Anne felt. 

"Uh...thanks." Paul had to return to his desk, he shared with Gilbert, he was in all her classes, except gym, when Mr. Flynn entered the room.

"What was that about?" She asked Tillie, who just shook her head in confusion. The Pauls had been in love with Tillie since 10th grade and were in an eternal struggle with one another for her affection. They rarely even talked to Anne, let alone pay a compliment to her, they were Billy's friends and she was persona non grata to them all. 

Anne tried to pay attention to what Mr. Flynn was saying but she noticed Paul kept turning around to look at her, not Tillie, but Anne. She saw that Gilbert had noticed his partner, constantly looking back and he looked back too, his eyebrows, his main form of communication most times, raised in question. Anne ignore him, as she usually tried to, and noticed then, that a few other boys in class were looking her way, Charlie near the front, was partially turned in his chair to see her, smiling when she looked his way, she did not smile back. Lucas who was at the desk next to her, waved when she looked at him and Manny had the audacity to actually wink at her. 

She took her binder and wrote on one of the pages, so Tillie could see. 

"WTF? Is there a prank happening on me?"  
Tillie shrugged. "IDK. Why?" she wrote back  
"All these boys are looking at me." 

Anne hadn't ever been on a date, no boys asked her out, at parties or dances, no one wanted to dance with her, no boyfriends, or hookups. Her only kiss had been with Cole, and he was gay, they had decided to practice on each other so they would know what to do when the time came to kiss someone they liked. She had resigned herself to waiting for University, hoping the boys...men there would be more evolved and would value her brand of uniqueness. She was definitely not used to any boy looking at her for very long, except for Gilbert, but they engaged in conversation and debate fiercely, he only looked at her like a rival, not how these boys were, with interest.

"They r looking!" Tillie wrote.  
"Something on my face?" She asked, Tillie looked at her face and she shook her head.  
"WTF?" she wrote again. Tillie shrugged and looked around.

Anne refused to acknowledge any of these boys or to be part of their stupid little game. She refocused on Mr. Flynn, as he discussed their final dissection for the year, a fetal pig. He ignored the chorus of "Gross." and moans and put a diagram on the SMART board at the front. Going over step by step what they would be doing. 

When the bell rang for the end of class, Anne grabbed her things and left quickly, seeing Manny waving and indicating he wanted to talk to her, she pretended she didn't understand and waved bye at him. The walk to her locker, did not go smoothly. She looked at her phone on the way and noticed she had seven new text messages, three Snapchat friend requests, along with a private snap from Moody and four Instagram notifications. She didn't have time to look at them all, just checked the messages to make sure none were from Matthew or Marilla and switched out her Bio books for Ancient History, by this point Charlie had joined her.

"Hey Anne."

"Hey Charlie." She replied, closing the door and spinning her lock, and then walking toward her history class, he kept step. He was talking but she had a hard time actually hearing what he said because half the boys in the hallway were smiling at her, some even called out Hello to her. 

"So 8pm?" He asked as they reached the door, he was also in the class. 

"What?" She asked a little harsher than she had meant to sound. 

"Tonight. The latest Fast and the Furious movie?"

"With you?" She honestly had no clue what was happening. Did he ask her on a date? Part of her was excited, finally someone asked her, but she was also repulsed, this seemed like a trick and she was not in the mood for public humiliation. She would not fall for it so easily, especially not from Charlie Sloane.

"Yeah, I can take my mom's minivan..."

"Sorry, I have plans already." She told him, slipping by him and walking to her desk, right next to Gilbert Blythe, who was reading something on his phone as she approached. 

"Tomorrow? Friday? Anytime, I'm free all week." Charlie attempted, following her. 

"I'm not interested." She told him, hating that Gilbert was now watching them.

"Well we don't have to see that movie. We can see anything you'd like."

"I'm not interested in going out with you." She cringed inside that she had stressed the you, but had grown weary of this conversation, she wanted him to go away and let Mrs. Naskos take her away to another time and place. 

He looked crestfallen and muttered a miserable, "Alright then." and walked toward his own desk in the back corner. She sat down and quickly looked at her phone before the teacher arrived. All of the text messages were from numbers she didn't know, and they were all a version of "hey it's...." followed by a boy's name. The Snapchat requests were also from boys and Moody's Snap was a picture of him, staring deeply into the camera with "u wanna hang?" typed underneath.

"What the fuck?" She whispered to herself. She quickly typed a message to Diana.

"SOS Some weird shit is going on." 

She didn't get to see if Diana responded because Mrs. Naskos entered and Anne put her phone away. They watched a short video on the Black Plague and then they had to work in pairs on handout sheet, answering questions and then an individual essay at home detailing how lack of education helped spread the plague. 

"These rows, work with your neighbour and these rows, work together." Which meant Anne would work with Gilbert. 

They moved their desks together and started reading the questions, before either of them could speak, Tariq walked over, he was one of the more popular boys at school, on the Student Council, played soccer, and every girl was hoping he would ask them to prom. "Anne, hey."

"Hi?" She responded with some trepidation. 

"You want to hang out this weekend? Jenny Morton is having a party, I could take you." He asked smoothly. Her eyes flew to Gilbert's, he looked surprised, so it wasn't just her, this was unusual. 

"I think I have plans already." She liked him, he was nice and never teased her, but she still felt like this had to be a joke or something to humiliate her. 

"Hit me up if you change your mind." He told her, heading back to her desk. She noticed a few boys frowning at him, Charlie being one of them.

"Ok Blythe, what is the deal?" She decided to ask him.

"Huh?"

"What is it? Prank the ugly orphan day?" He looked even more confused by that, she decided he wasn't in on it. "All these guys are paying attention to me. Asking me out."

"What's the problem then?"

"Yesterday they hated me, or didn't even see me. I didn't wake up looking like Diana or Ruby, I still look like me." 

"You sure do." He responded with his smirk. And she furrowed her brows...was that a diss?

"So you haven't heard anything?"

"Anne, I know you don't like me, but have I ever given you reason to think I would be part of a prank like that?" And he hadn't, he was the kind of guy that helped old ladies across the street, picked up garbage that wasn't his, and as much as she hated him and thought him arrogant, he wasn't cruel. 

"Sorry, I'm just on edge." She barely even registered she had apologized to him, a rarity indeed.

"You really are. Want to get faded at lunch?" Her jaw dropped.

"At school?!" She had only been high a few times and never at school. He laughed and shrugged. 

"Not usually but I got that pizza party..."

"Jesus Christ..." But she found herself smiling, perfect little Gilbert Blythe was going to get stoned at school and she was sorely tempted to do it too. She shook her head and started the question sheet, in a better mood than she had been. Thanks to Gilbert of all people. 

They both had Calculus next and Gilbert walked with her, talking about medieval Europe and the black plague essay, he wanted to be a doctor so he had all sorts of theories and ideas. She rolled her eyes, there was another essay he would get a better grade on than her.

Mr Phillips was still not in Calculus class, rumours were he got caught sending inappropriate texts to a student and had been suspended, pending investigation. So there was yet another supply teacher, she had a hard enough time with the subject, but a steady stream of supply teachers, some that weren't even math teachers, had started to affect her grades, she had dropped a half a percentage, and she couldn't have that, she needed Valedictorian. Because of the presence of the supply teacher, people just sat where they wanted, forgetting Mr. Phillips seating chart. "Can you help me with this stuff. I just can't get it." She hated to ask him but he was the best person in the school at it. So she sat down in the desk next to him and they worked on a problem that had frustrated her. 

"Anne, you lose weight?" Billy Andrews said as he dropped into the desk behind her. She ignored him, he was the worst, calling her dog, witch, hag, slut, virgin...a lot of nasty names. "A lot of guys talking about how hot you look today, they were right."

She looked down at her outfit, grey yoga pants and an oversized t shirt. She caught eyes with Gilbert, who did a sweep of his own over her and said nothing. "You want to go to Jenny's party with me." Billy persisted. She would rather gargle battery acid. 

"No thank you."

"Want a drive home after school?" He tried again, these were the most words he had even spoken to her that didn't contain an insult. 

"Sorry."

"Cool, I'll message you alright." Billy said and stood up and went to join both Pauls at the back. She felt like she was in some bizarro world. 

"Fuck it, let's smoke after class." She whispered to Gilbert, who grinned and nodded.


	3. #AnneGlowUp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's strange day continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! Hope you all enjoy it! It's all lighthearted and fun. Don't expect Euphoria type subject matter or drug use.

They didn't have much time, he had to get to Miss Stacey's classroom, to eat his fill of pizza, they went to his locker, grabbed his backpack and went out to the woods behind the school, where everyone went to smoke, drink or have sex. He already had it rolled so he lit it and they smoked it quickly, without any conversation. She was already floating before they were even done. 

"Feeling better now?" He laughed as they walked back to the school. She nodded, never much of a talker when she was high. "Cool, see you after lunch."

"Thanks, enjoy your party." She giggled and went to find some food in the cafeteria. 

She got nachos, a hamburger and a large chocolate milk, and a bag of ketchup flavoured potato chips, and then spotted Tillie and Josie at a table, waving to her. She headed toward them but was stopped by Sean and Jacob, twin brothers that were on the basketball team. 

"Yo Anne, what's up girl?" Sean asked. He was tall and had dark blond hair, and green eyes. She couldn't form many words in her state so she held up her tray and managed, 

"Nachos."

"Nice. You got a date for Jenny's?" Jacob asked, he was a hair shorter than Sean, and had lighter hair. 

"I have plans already. Gotta go." She smiled and walked toward her friends.

"See. I told you." Tillie said to Josie, as she put her tray on the table.

"I can't believe it. The twins just asked you out." Josie said. 

"Me either." Anne agreed, talking a long drink of her milk. "Which one would I even be on a date with? Both?"

"It's all anyone is talking about." 

"Is it?" Anne devoured her nachos, not caring anymore at this point. 

"Yes. There's even a hashtag." This made Anne laugh until she almost choked. 

"No there isn't." 

"There is, #AnneGlowup."

"That's ridiculous, I haven't glowed up." She reached for her phone and saw she had a bunch more messages. Their group chat was going like crazy. with Diana, Ruby and Jane at the pizza party, they had heard all the gossip, and were trying to get the details. And one from Diana alone.

Diana_Barry2002 - "Did you do what Gilbert said you did with him at lunch?" 

Anne laughed because she could hear the sacandalized tone in Diana's voice, even though it was a text. She responded with a winky face emoji, and opened Snapchat. "Holy shit!" She nearly dropped her phone, she had a Snap from Billy and it was a shirtless picture of him. "This is the stupidest prank ever."

She went early to English classroom, so she could talk to Diana before class actually started, Diana was at the back of the class with Ruby, Gilbert and Moody, an empty pizza box on the desk in front of Gilbert. 

"Anne, hi!" Moody greeted her. 

"What the hell is going on Moody?" 

"Pizza party...?" 

"No the Snap. The way the boys are acting. What's going on?" 

He shrugged. "I don't know about them, but I just wanted to hang out with you." He answered. Gilbert who was still pretty high, began laughing, unable to stop herself, she caught the giggles too. 

"Anne..." Diana started, "You need to get it together. Neither of you can risk getting caught this close to the end of the year." That just made her laugh harder. All her hard work was going to blow up in her face because she cast a spell on Gilbert Blythe, because he was possibly smarter than her, and then she had...wanted to get high with him because she was stressed from the boys all acting weird. Karma was really a bitch.

"That's ok, you can be Valedictorian then Diana." Gilbert joked and Anne laughed at that too. 

"Oh my God!" Diana looked at Ruby for help, but she was just as confused as Diana. She dragged Anne away from the boys and moved to their seats, hoping sitting down would get Anne's head straight, there was only about ten minutes left before class began. 

Somehow Anne made it through English, she even stood up to read an excerpt from The Taming of The Shrew, smiling brightly when Gilbert applauded and cheered, instead of being annoyed by him.

Her last class was Phys Ed, and since it was all girls, she didn't have to deal with any boys. She did notice plenty of the girls giving her some side eyes and whispering about her. She was used to that though, she was just glad they were doing yoga and not running laps around the track. 

On the way home, Diana tried to sort out what was going on. "I don't think it's a prank. None of us heard even a whisper of a prank and there is no way Moody could lie that well."

Anne was fully sober at this point, "So what is going on then?"

"Maybe they just finally noticed you. Or maybe a couple did and once they said they were interested, it was like a snowball becoming an avalanche."

"Maybe..." Anne wasn't so sure. She wasn't comfortable with that idea either, while she wanted a boyfriend and for people to think she was pretty, she had no ambitions to be the prettiest girl in school or most popular. 

"Let's Facetime Moody." Diana suggested, "We can get more details." Moody answered right away.

"Diana, hi!"

"Hey Moody, Anne is here too." Anne poked her head into view and waved. Moody smoothed his hair down and smiled. 

"Hello Anne you are looking lovely today..."

"Moody, why did you send Anne that message?"

"I told you guys, I just wanted to hang out with her." He grumbled, clearly upset that he wasn't actually talking to Anne.

"But why today? You never wanted to before." Diana prompted. 

"I don't know. I just woke up thinking about her, and when I saw her in the hallway, I really wanted to talk to her and be alone with her." He admitted.

"So before this morning, you never thought about me like that?" Anne voiced from beside Diana. 

"Not really, I was thinking about asking Ruby to prom...but maybe you would like to go Anne."

"Moody no!" Diana answered for Anne. "You can not ask a girl to prom over Facetime. And you should absolutely ask Ruby. Bye." She disconnected and turned to Anne as they approached Green Gables. "So before this morning, he didn't think of you, at all, but woke up with you on his mind. Something happened overnight..."

"Oh! Oh no...no..no...no...no." Anne muttered, rushing up to her room, Diana on her heels. 

"What is it Anne?"

"I may have did a spell...." She admitted, staring at the bookshelf where the spellbook was next to her yearbook. 

"What? You said you wouldn't."

"You said it wasn't real!"

"I didn't think it was! But I do believe in karma. Did you put a curse on Gilbert? He didn't seemed cursed."

"It wasn't a cruel one. It was supposed to reveal his true intentions, and then you guys could see that he was insufferable, and arrogant and not as nice as he seems..." She trailed off. 

"Oh yeah, he's such a terrible guy that you gladly you smoked a joint with him at lunch, and then had the giggles with him. He was the only boy who wasn't hitting on you."

"So what do you think happened? Did I screw it up?"

"I don't know. We need to do some research. They read every Wikipedia article, Google Search and Reddit page, they could find about witchcraft and spells, until Diana had to go home. "Don't give up, keep looking." She ordered.

The next day Anne did her best to appear unattractive, it wasn't hard, she put her hair in twin braids, the way she wore it when she was a kid, put on some really baggy jogging pants, and an oversized hoodie, nothing form fitting or anything that could be perceived as sexy. Billy Andrews was waiting by her locker. 

"Hey I sent you a message, you left me on read." He leaned against the wall and smiled, Anne wanted to cringe in disgust. Whatever had happened seemed to have resulted an attraction or love spell on most of the males in the school, including her tormentor, Billy. 

"Sorry, I had a lot of work to do and I had so many messages, I didn't get to them all." She didn't add that she hated him and would never respond to his messages, part of her was still sure it was all a big joke and she would never trust Billy Andrews. 

"Well you are the smartest girl in school, and prettiest." He was in front of her now, with her back against the locker, his face leaning in as if he was going to kiss her. 

"Anne, how did that essay go?" She was never more happy to hear Gilbert Blythe's voice, it caused Billy to pull back and give Anne her much needed personal space. 

"I'll see you in calculus, Anne." Billy said, nodding at Gilbert as he walked away.

"Are you okay? You looked terrified." Gilbert asked Anne, looking at her with concern, his eyebrows, emoting his concern somehow. She let out the shaky breath, she hadn't realized she was holding. 

"I thought he was going to kiss me." She explained. 

"Me too, but like I said, you looked afraid."

"I was. Sorry...thank you, for intervening." She smiled, two days in a row and she hadn't found herself annoyed by him yet. 

"Not a problem, anything else? Any dragons round here need slaying?"

"Ha ha." She replied, heading to class. She ignored the chorus of "Good Mornings" and "Hellos" she was receiving, she also ignored the angry looks the boys were giving Gilbert. 

"So what is going on?" He asked her before they reached class. Great, even Gilbert knew that something weird was happening, she had gone from being invisible to the center of attention. 

"Must be a full moon or something." She commented before joining Tillie at their desk. 

"Anne, Paul L, asked me if I thought you would go to prom with him." Tillie had tears in her eyes, and Anne felt horrible. 

"Never! I would never date the Pauls, they are yours. I promise." Anne, hugged Tillie. 

"I know, sorry. I'm not used to being jealous."

"Don't be jealous of a prank." She and Diana had decided not to tell anyone about the spell. "It will all go back to normal in a few days and the Pauls will commence vying for the beautiful Tillie's attention."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

Mr. Flynn entered the room and all of Anne's attention was on him, refusing to look and see if any boys were looking at her. 

In history, she sat next to Gilbert and checked her messages before Mrs. Naskos arrived. "Jesus Christ....twenty-three." She muttered.

"What?" Gilbert asked. Thinking she was talking about homework. 

"Oh just the number of messages I got since first period started. Oh get this, I got a dick pic this morning." She admitted, blushing at his raised eyebrows. 

"I take it that isn't a regular occurance." 

"No. It's not. These guys are really committed to the joke. Or he's just really proud of his penis." She smiled at his laugh, he wasn't so bad, when he wasn't destroying her drive for first place. 

"Let me guess who," He thought for a few minutes. "Gotta be one of the twins." He got it on the first guess. She laughed and nodded.

"Jacob."

"Jesus, that guy. So?"

"So what?"

"Should he be proud?" He asked a gleam in his eye, she didn't recognize. And how did she answer that? She hadn't even recognized what it was at first, and then she had been mortified and terrified Marilla would see it, but she didn't want to tell Gilbert that, or that she had nothing to compare it to. She had never seen a real one. She felt her cheeks blushing furiously, and completely unable to talk. Thankfully Mrs. Naskos saved her by starting class.


	4. Shanne and Gilberth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the same, Anne's life is chaos and Diana has all the best lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, it's fun and made me laugh. I hope you guys like it too. Thanks for everything!!

For the second day in a row, she found herself walking to calculus with Gilbert, she liked having him there as a buffer between the guys and herself. How did her mortal enemy become her knight in shining armour?

Billy was waiting for her as soon as she got to class. "Hey Anne, you really should come to Jenny's party. Her parents are away for the weekend, we can use one of the spare rooms." She couldn't believe he was asking her to hook up with him, in front of Gilbert, she knew it was a spell causing this, but he was pretty forward with the other girls in school, once taking his penis out to Josie and Ruby and asking them if they both wanted to take turns. 

"Listen Billy, I will never hang out with you, or hook up with you. For years you have said the cruelest, vilest things about me, and while this attraction to me, might not be your fault, you being nice to me now, does not cancel any of that stuff out. Please leave me alone, forever."

"Oh...I...uhm...okay." He looked like he might cry and then he scampered off to his desk.

"Wow." Gilbert finally said. 

"I know I shouldn't have yelled at him."

"No. You absolutely should have. I've just always been the one on the other side, being yelled at by you. I've never been a witness to it before."

"Look I know I get passionate about school and super competitive, and I am not the best loser, but you are a million times better than Billy Andrews."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Definitely not." She ignored his laugh and her blush. 

At lunch Diana met her in the line up for food. "Oh not in the woods with Gilbert getting high? Was his crack dealer not free today?"

"Very funny." Anne rolled her eyes. "Did you find anything? I found nothing."

"No, but I did think of something. All the research I have been reading says that magic comes at a cost, that's why there is so much bloodletting in spells. You pay for the magic with blood."

"But I didn't use any blood."

"Exactly, so maybe you didn't pay the full price."

"So do I just go add some blood now? Repeat the spell? Make it work this time?"

"Well, I don't know, I think the spell is working as you intended." Anne grabbed a BLT off the rack and a banana, Diana took a salad and a smoothie.

"But Gilbert isn't showing his true intentions."

"Isn't he? You are the only person who thinks he is a jerk. Maybe his true intentions are to just be your friend." Diana explained while she paid for her lunch. It made sense to Anne, he never started the fights, he never seemed angry or provoked by them. She was the one who found her pulse racing and her hands fisted at her sides. Was it all on her side?

"We have been getting along, but that doesn't explain the other guys."

"Maybe it's the price for the spell. Instead of blood, you are paying for it, this way. Like karma. Your own intentions weren't pure, negative energy attracts negativity." Diana theorized while they walked to their usual table. 

"Yo Anne, you get my message?" Jacob called out to her from his table. 

"Sure did." She responded blushing furiously. 

"You let me know if you want a piece of that action." He smiled and winked, his friends patting him on the back and his brother Lucas high fiving him. 

"What was that about?" Jane asked right away.

"What message?" Josie asked at the same time. 

"Jacob sent Anne a dick pic." Diana revealed. 

"Oh my God!" Tillie exclaimed. 

"Let us see." Jane demanded. 

"No! You wouldn't like it if someone shared one of your nudes." 

"You already deleted it didn't you?" Josie rolled her eyes. 

"Yes!" Anne admitted. "But I still wouldn't have shared it."

"Was it big?" Tillie asked. 

"Oh my God." Anne groaned. The girls were all laughing and giggling and she took the moment to look around the cafeteria, catching the eye of Gilbert, he was sitting with Moody and Charlie. He looked down at his phone and she got an notification a second later, she had him in her contacts as "Insufferable Prick."

Insufferable Prick - You going to Jenny's tomorrow?  
Anne with an E - I wasn't going to. You?  
Insufferable Prick - Maybe, could be ok  
Anne with an E - yeah...maybe  
Insufferable Prick - Should I bring my bong?  
Anne with an E - it does make tolerating you a lot easier

He sent a laughing crying emoji, she looked up and caught his eye again, grinning at him. 

Insufferable Prick - See you at the shipwreck later.

Shipwreck? Why would she see him there?

"I don't want too." Anne whined liked a toddler at nap time. Diana put her hands on her hips. 

"You brought this all on yourself, that doesn't mean you get to hide out in your bedroom. We're going." Diana announced. 

"I hate you." Anne declared. 

"No you don't." Diana laughed. "Now, no more giant hoodies." 

"But it might be cold." 

"So wear a cute one." Diana began going through Anne's closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans, ones that did make Anne's but look amazing, a black long sleeve, wrap around shirt, that showed off her stomach and cleavage.

"I'm trying not to be the center of attention, Diana, and you want me to dress like a ho?"

"Jeans and two inches of stomach does not make you look like a ho. Now get dressed." Anne did as Diana directed, she pulled on her Doc Martens and put a zipper hoodie in her backpack. She wore her hair down and let Diana do her makeup. 

"I don't want to have to fight off a bunch of boys."

"It's not a bunch, just Moody, Charlie, Gilbert and maybe the Pauls." Diana informed her. 

"All those boys have sent me messages and asked me out...except for Gilbert. This is going to be a disaster."

"No this is going to be great, they'll be drinking and we can use the time to question them, maybe we can figure out how to break the spell. Like if you kiss them."

"I am not kissing any of them." She growled out. "This isn't a reverse Princess and the Frog, Diana."

"Never say never." Diana laughed.

They met at the shipwreck on the beach. It wasn't really a shipwreck, but a broken rowboat that had been half buried in the sand for decades, but the kids called it a shipwreck all the same. Someone had started the fire and it was visible long before they reached it, Tillie, Ruby, Moody and the Pauls were already jumping around the fire, with beers in their hands, they rushed to greet and hug Diana and Anne, Gilbert and Charlie were sitting on logs, beers in their hands too. She felt awkward with most of the boys staring at her, fought the urge to cross her arms and cover her cleavage. 

"You want a beer?" Gilbert called out, his foot resting on a red and white cooler. 

"No thanks, going to stay sober tonight." She told him, sitting on the log across from him, Diana took one and sat down next to her. He looked really good by firelight, the fire made shadows on his cheekbones, and lit up his curls. She watched him take a sip of beer, his head tilted back, his exposed throat moving with the swallow and then he licked the residue off his lips, how she wanted to...what? He was her enemy, she didn't want to do anything to him...ever, never mind how soft his lips looked, how his fingers looked holding onto that bottle, what would they feel like ghosting over her skin, she shivered at the idea. 

"Cold?" He asked her. 

"A bit." Before she could tell him she had a sweater, he pulled his own zipper hoodie off and walked around the fire to offer it to her. Always the gentleman, she thought, to him, she was just another old lady needing help across the road. She took it from him and and slipped it on, snuggling into the warmth left by his body, it smelled like fabric softener, a hint of cologne and what she guessed was his smell. It was an intoxifying mixture, she had to restrain herself from burying her nose in it, at least while he was standing there watching her. 

"Thanks." She said and watched him walk back to sit with Charlie. Diana sitting beside her, nudged her discreetly, raising and eyebrow at the sweater, and Anne ignored her. Josie and Jane finally arrived and the party got louder, someone turning on some music on their phone. 

Despite her trying not to stare at him, she found herself watching him, she noticed Gilbert was still nursing the same beer he had when she arrived, he wasn't saying much, but she didn't think he was avoiding people either. Charlie was on his third beer, and after a brief attempt at conversation with Anne, he moved on to try and chat up Diana. 

No matter where Anne found herself, by the fire, near the water, sitting on the ruins of the boat, she noticed Gilbert would join her too, or a few times she had joined the conversation he was in. She knew how he felt about religion in school, he was against it, his stand on abortion, he believed it was a woman's choice, he was for upping the minimum wage, lowering the voting age, thought War and Peace was too long and overrated, but she didn't know that Kevin was his favourite on The Office or that his favourite movie was Saving Private Ryan, he'd been to Trinidad three times or that he had broken his leg in grade four, trying to skateboard . She realized that she had never had a real conversation with him before that night, everything she knew about up until that point, came from class comments or debates. 

After a while she found herself, sitting with him alone, side by side on a log next to the fire, watching the flames dance, the heat she felt in her face was from the fire, not his proximity, that's what she told herself. He had stopped drinking after the one drink she had seen him with, and she couldn't recall him ever being a big drinker, Moody's sixteenth party being the only exception, they had all gotten crazy that night.

"Anne, Gilbert smile!" Ruby ordered, holding her phone up to take a picture of them. Anne smiled and automatically leaned in toward him, for the sake of the picture, and he did the same, she tried to pretend that his arm on her shoulder, wasn't the reason her heart was suddenly pounding. "Looks great, I'll tag you guys on Instagram." Ruby announced and ran off to take a picture of the Pauls, who were trying to breakdance. He didn't take his arm down right away. and she didn't lean away from him, she hadn't ever really been held by a guy like this, except Matthew and that was just fatherly type hugs, she felt nervous and fidgety. Did she stay there? Did she pull away? The decision was made for her by Diana, she squeezed between them, holding on to her beer. 

"You guys....I am having so much fun. Are you guys having fun? Isn't this the best?" She slurred, she was such a light drinker, four beers and she was already sloppy. "You know, I always thought you two would be such a cute couple."

Anne felt her heart race again, Diana was about to embarrass her in front of Gilbert Blythe. "Maybe we should get going Diana." Anne suggested.

"Not yet! I'm having fun and it's very early." Diana took another swallow of beer. "You guys would be the cutest couple. I literally could die imagining." Diana, rested her head on Anne's shoulder. Gilbert, was staring awkwardly into the fire, Anne felt like she could be the one to literally die at that moment. But Diana wasn't done just yet. 

"You should ask her Gilbert. And not just because of the spell, because you have obviously liked her for years. You practically drool over her, and Anne could do with getting laid. You should really help her out with that."

"Diana!" Anne interrupted Diana. "We are going now!"

"Bye Gilberth. This is what happens when you stay a virgin too long, you get so uptight." Diana giggled and waved goodbye to him. Anne chanced one look at him and he looked shellshocked, staring at them open mouthed.

"I am going to kill you tomorrow, Diana Berry."

"You love me sooooo much Shanne Curley." Diana announced with a kiss to Anne's cheek. 

Anne took her home to Green Gables, tucked her in and then laid in bed, reliving every mortifying moment of those final moments again and again. So Gilbert knew she was a virgin...just great. And Diana saying that Gilbert liked her...for years? Impossible. Finally when she thought she would go crazy from the horror of it all, she remembered she still had Gilbert's sweater, she would have to talk to him at least once more before graduation, despite her plan to NEVER see him again. 

She laid there for hours, torn between laughing at the absurdity of it all, crying from the shame and fighting to keep from strangling Diana in her sleep. Around 3:30 am she heard her phone's text notification.

"Insufferable Prick - What spell?"

Oh shit.


	5. "Don't leave me on read, Carrots"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert is catching on, and he is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your reactions! It is such a fun and silly story to write. Thanks for the support and feedback!

She had a few hours at least. He would assume she's sleeping and wouldn't see the text for a while, now she had to come up with a reasonable story. 

"Gee, Gilbert. I tried to curse you and it backfired, now all the boys want to date me." Didn't seem like a good one. And freaking Diana was asleep and was no help at this point. She got her phone and began researching for the answer some more, if she could at least figure out how to break it, maybe then she could avoid Gilbert all together. She got another text after several minutes. 

Insufferable Prick - Don't leave me on read, Carrots

How dare he! That was the exact name he had called her on her first day, the name that had infuriated her then and she had lashed out, smashing Gilbert over the head with her iPad. It hadn't been new or expensive, given to her by Matthew and Marilla to use at school, but it had been the nicest gift anyone had bestowed upon her. She had to babysit for a year and wash Matthew's farm truck for months, to earn the money to buy another one. And now Gilbert Blythe was calling her that again?

Anne with an E - Don't you ever call me that again  
Insufferable Prick - I don't know why you hate it so much, it suits you. It's cute.  
Insufferable Prick - Don't change the subject...what spell? I heard Diana say that.  
Anne with an E - She was drunk. She said all sorts of crazy things that weren't true.  
Anne with an E - Us a couple? HAHAHAHA   
Insufferable Prick - yeah lol  
Insufferable Prick - What about when you told Billy his attraction to you "wasn't his fault"?

Fuck! Why did Gilbert Blythe have to be so smart? And sober? If he had been drunk he would never have caught Diana's slip up. 

Anne with an E - IDK what you are talking about

She saw he read the message and there was no response for a long time, she let out a breath of relief, maybe he had finally fallen asleep. Why didn't she think of that for herself? She could have stopped reading his messages until she had Diana to help her compose her answers. She was about to close the texts and try and go to sleep when he sent her another one. 

Insufferable Prick - Maybe you will remember tomorrow. G'night  
Anne with an E - night

"My mouth feels like a hamster ate rat poison, crawled in my mouth and violently died in there." Diana groaned, pulling the blanket up over her head. Anne was already up, she hadn't slept at all, she was sitting at her desk eating a bowl of cereal. 

"You had better wake up and help me deal with the aftermath of the bomb you dropped last night." She didn't yell but there was anger in her voice.

"Bomb? What are you...oh my god! I am so sorry Anne." It all came flooding back to Diana. "He'll think it's funny, he won't take it seriously."

"Real funny. You told him I'm a virgin!" 

"Well...most people already assume.."

"Diana! You also told him about the spell."

"What? No I didn't." She sat up, her hair a mess of tangles, her make up smeared over her face. 

"Not in detail, but you did mention the spell. Look" She showed Diana her phone and the texts. 

"You slipped too. You mentioned it to Billy first." Diana noticed. 

"My slip up was so much more vague. You literally said the word spell. Now we need a reasonable lie or excuse....like it was your idea to curse him."

"No way!"

"Please Diana? It's so embarrassing."

"Sorry Anne, I'm not taking the fall on this. " Diana, had stopped yelling and Anne felt the anger inside of her deflate. She was beginning to accept the fact she would have to tell Gilbert and then he would tell everyone. The last couple of months of school would be spent as a laughing stock. She wondered if it wasn't too late to go to university in B.C. or the Yukon. 

"You know, Gilbert is really smart, maybe he could help us figure out a way to break the spell." Diana suggested, always looking on the bright side of life, she was. 

"I am not talking to him or telling him about this until I absolutely have no choice." Anne declared, and as soon as she had stated it she heard Marilla call to her from downstairs. 

"Anne, Gilbert Blythe is here to talk to you."

Of course he was.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said out loud. Diana had stood up and looked like a deer in the headlights.

"He's here! What are we going to do, Anne?" Anne walked to the window and judged how much of an injury she could get if she jumped out of it. Two broken legs, at the least, due to Marilla's rock garden, below her window. Maybe she could hide under the bed...

"Anne!" Marilla called again. 

"I hate you." She whispered to Diana and moved to leave the room. 

"Sorry..." Diana replied heading to the bathroom.

"Anne, it's impolite to keep visitors waiting." Marilla chastised her as she walked down the stairs. She was standing with Gilbert, just inside the doorway.

"Isn't it also rude to show up uninvited?" She replied. 

"Anne Shirley Cuthbert! You know better than that. Apologize to Gilbert." When Anne made no move to apologize, Marilla gave her a glare that said 'Apologize now or I will vaporize you with my eyes'.

"Sorry I was so rude, even unexpected company should be received warmly." She had to keep herself from rolling her eyes, especially when Gilbert smiled widely. 

"No apologies needed." He said. Why hadn't he said that before Marilla forced her to say sorry?

"That's very generous of you Gilbert. Now I am just making some breakfast, french toast and bacon, would you like to have some?"

"It sounds and smells delicious Miss Cuthbert, however I really need to speak with Anne, in private." 

"Well you two go on up to her room, Anne, leave the door open. If you are hungry afterward Gilbert, please don't hesitate to join us, there is always plenty.

"I would love to. " He accepted and Marilla tittered happily back to the kitchen, another person to fuss over. 

"Seriously?" Anne asked him. "Is everyone blinded by your charm."

"Not everyone Carrots. Now show me to your room, we have so much to discuss."

As they climbed the stairs to her room, she suddenly felt hyper aware of him behind her, she could almost feel his eyes on her legs, she was wearing pajama shorts, that were pretty small. 

"You plan on giving that back anytime soon?"

"Giving what back?" She had reached the top of the stairs. 

"My hoodie." She stopped dead in her tracks and looked down. she forgot she was still wearing his sweater, she had put it on over her pajamas and slept in it. This day was starting out great.

She reached her room and saw the door was already opened, and Diana was back in bed, not sleeping but scrolling through her phone. 

"Anne, everyone thinks you and Gilbert hooked up last night and now at least three guys, Billy included, want to fight him. What did he want...oh Gilbert." She finally looked up and noticed him in the doorway. She had scrubbed her face clean, and brushed her hair, and looked radiant. 

"Why do people think that?" Anne grabbed for her phone. 

"Ruby posted that picture of you two from last night."

"It's a picture. We didn't have our tongues down each other's throats." Anne found the picture and froze. Had they been that close? She didn't remember her leg touching his, or her hand on his thigh, head just under his chin, he had his arm around her, but was looking down at her. The look on his face was tender, and full of wonder, as if he was holding a rare treasure. She truly didn't remember any of that, aside from his arm around her shoulder. "Oh...

She felt him walk up behind her and look over her shoulder at the picture, he said nothing, but his face looked grim, none of the tenderness from the picture. "So...who's going to tell me what the fuck is going on." He asked, looking back and forth between them.

"It's all really silly." Diana began.

"I'm about to fight three guys for Anne here, it doesn't seem silly anymore." Gilbert snapped. Anne had never seen him angry before. Even the day she had smacked him with her iPad and told him she wasn't talking to him, he had smiled his little smirk and replied 'you just did'. 

"You don't have to fight anyone." Anne began. 

"Tell that to Billy Andrews." Anne suddenly felt like the room was too hot, it had to be because there were too many people in it, not because of the way Gilbert's eyes had darkened to deep pools of chocolate. Or that his shoulders and body looked tense, making the muscles and veins in his forearms stand out. She would take off the blasted hoodie, but she wasn't wearing a bra under her tank top, and standing in front of him now, with her nipples hard, was just not going to happen.

When neither Diana or Anne offered an answer, Gilbert started walking around the room, looking at things, stopping and picking them up, examining them. He traced a finger over her seashell collection, sniffed a bottle of perfume, her heart stopped when he perused the book shelf, sure he would see the magic book there, but he just continued before he sat on her bed, next to Diana, his head resting on the same pillow, Anne had used all night. "So was it a general love spell on the whole town, or an attraction spell?" He asked, picking up Anne's green teddy bear and looking into its eyes. "Everyone wants to be with her now, don't they?" He asked it. 

"It's not like that?" Anne started. 

"Isn't it? You have guys that have never even paid you a moment's notice, suddenly sniffing around. They can't get you out of their minds, they think about you constantly, they get jealous when you talk to another guy. They are living minute by minute, just hoping for a glance, or a smile or a simple hello, they get caught in pictures, looking like lovesick fools. And none of it is real. You are playing with people's emotions and it's not right."

"That wasn't the intention. That is a horrible side effect, trust me I am not enjoying any of it. I would love to go back to a time when every guy at school thought I was an ugly orphan." She pushed back. He clenched his jaw, the tendons there working overtime and she wondered what the motion would feel like under her hand or her lips. 

"What was the intention then? I'd really love to know, how this all happened."

"Well we don't know for sure. We have a working theory." Diana spoke up finally. "We think it backfired, that maybe because Anne didn't use blood..."

"There was no blood in the spell." Anne interrupted.

"But magic always has a price, so if she didn't use blood, we think the attraction stuff must be her payment. You must see she isn't enjoying it."

"No, she isn't. I saw the look on her face when Billy tried to kiss her. So how do we break it? The spell?"

"We don't know. I've posted some questions on some websites, hopefully someone can help." Anne told him. "I'm just hoping it all wears off soon."

"Anne, breakfast is ready." Marilla called from the bottom of the stairs. 

"Be there in a minute." Anne called back. 

"Diana, could you give Anne and I a moment alone?" He asked. 

"Uhm...ok, I'll just meet you downstairs." She said, climbing off the bed and leaving the room, with a final nervous glance at Anne. For her part, Anne just leaned against her desk, hands in the pockets of Gilbert's hoodie.


	6. They all want to F*** you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed and a plan is hatched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. I tried to cut it down but somehow added to it. Heavy Shirbert and Smut-lite. Thanks for your responses, I read them all and appreciate them.

Despite asking to be alone with her, he didn't say anything, just continued to lay back in her bed, holding her green teddy bear. The silence got to Anne and she finally spoke. "I am sorry Gilbert."

"What was the original spell? The one that backfired? And when did you do it? How long has this been going on?"

"I...not long, it wasn't a love spell, I promise." She began to play with the drawstring for the hood. He sat up on the bed, she tried to pretend seeing him so casually in her bed, was not causing her stomach to flutter. 

"What was the spell?" He repeated.

"I didn't want to turn you into a hedgehog, or make you a nervous wreck, nothing awful." She tried to defend herself."

He rose from the bed and walked toward her, stopping right in front of her, trapping her between his body and the desk, she could feel the body heat coming off of him. Could feel his breath, wafting through her hair, his lips were right at her eye level, they looked so soft.   
"What was the original spell? Tell me."

"A true intentions spell." She finally admitted, His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, so she explained. "I thought that you were faking it...being such a nice guy. I thought I could show Diana...everyone how arrogant you were."

He was quiet for a moment, processing it all. "So, you think I'm a fake?"

"I told you I am a terrible loser, and a winner too, so when you beat me and then try and congratulate me on second place...it makes me crazy, and I assumed you would feel the same way I do when I win...so..."

"So...you put a spell on me."

"Yes, but it completely backfired and now all the boys at school want to date me."

"Fuck you." He replied. She thought he was so angry with her, he was swearing at her, she deserved a fuck you at least. "They all want to fuck you." 

At her opened mouth, attempting to say something, but nothing coming out expression, he chuckled. "And I know it's the spell...but I can't stop thinking about it, I can't get it out of my head. About this glorious hair fanned out on a pillow below me." He grabbed a piece of her hair and let it slide through his fingers, before tracing a finger down her neck, "Kissing and sucking right here."

"I..." She couldn't finish, she couldn't speak. 

"These long legs, wrapped around me." He lightly stroked his fingers up the outside of her thighs, stopping at the hem of her shorts, but drifting over skin all around, she quivered when she felt his fingers just at the bottom of her ass, a few centimeters and he could be stroking her pussy. "And those lips, I could feast on them for days. Did you know you chew your lip when you are working? Do you know what I would give to chew that lip for you?" He whispered. Anne shook her head in answer. "Everything." He growled before bending his head down.

Then his lips were on hers, it wasn't the shy, hesitant kiss of a inexperienced boy, this was the kiss of a man in need, he had his hands on the back of her neck and in her hair, angling her head back, he deepened the kiss, tongue delving inside her mouth, he tasted like toothpaste. The length of his body was pressed against hers, she could feel the hard planes of his stomach and thighs against hers, his dick, pressing into her, she groaned into his mouth and let him consume her.

No book, movie, video, or even a poem...nothing could have described the feelings coursing through her, and when he urged her up, to sit on the desk, and allow him to stand between her thighs, she didn't hesitate then. She wantonly wrapped those legs around his waist and let him grind into her. It felt heavenly, she needed more, she wanted his hands and mouth everywhere on her body. She wanted to do things to him, taste his skin, feel it against hers. It would be so easy to lose herself in Gilbert Blythe. And then a nagging little thought popped up in her mind. She was kissing Gilbert Blythe....she was kissing Gilbert Blythe, and he was under a spell, this wasn't right. Taking advantage of someone, when they weren't making their own decisions with a straight mind was wrong. It would be assault, like slipping him a date rape drug. She shoved him away. 

"Stop, Gilbert." And he did, he didn't let her go, but he stopped kissing her, resting his forehead against hers, catching his breath. "It's not right Gilbert. I can't do this to you. It's a spell." He nodded in understanding and pulled back, she took her legs off his waist and released his shirt, she hadn't realized she had fistfuls of it. 

"I should apologize, Anne." He began.

"No. No Gilbert. I should. I was immature and jealous of your accomplishments. I should have listened to Diana and never attempted something so stupid. It's not your fault, you would never behave like this under ordinary circumstances." He was still close to her, his body still touching hers, his hands still on her shoulders, staring at her, she could see him looking longingly at her lips. 

"We should get downstairs. Marilla is waiting."

She couldn't eat, she had already eaten a bowl of cereal and she couldn't think about food while he was sitting beside her, flirting with Marilla, "This is delicious Miss. Cuthbert. I can't remember the last time I had homemade french toast. We usually just eat toast and scrambled eggs."

"Well you come by any Saturday for breakfast if you want french toast, and bring Sebastian, I haven't seen him for months." Marilla always had a fondness for Gilbert and his older brother Bash. When Gilbert was ten, his brother had shown up at their door. Their father John Blythe had traveled the world when he was 19, and had unknowingly left Sebastian's mother pregnant with his son. Bash was welcomed with open arms, instantly bonding with his little brother. When John Blythe died, during grade nine, Bash had taken on the responsibility of raising Gilbert and they had only gotten closer. Marilla had dated John before he left Avonlea, they even went to the prom together, and she tried to keep an eye on the boys, though she usually just saw them at church or neighbourhood parties. 

"I will definitely do that. You won't be able to keep Bash away." 

"And I wouldn't want to." 

His charm worked on Matthew too. Gilbert spent a good portion of the meal talking to Matthew about hockey. "This will be the year, Mr. Cuthbert. A Canadian team will take the cup." 

Anne just wanted this torture over so he could leave and she could tell Diana what had happened. Her legs were still trembling from the kissing. She couldn't stop thinking about it, how his hands had felt in her hair, how his lips felt against hers. 

"Well I should be going. I'll text you." He said to Anne. They all said goodbye to him and he left. A couple of minutes later she got a text message. 

"Anne, no phones at the table." Marilla complained. 

It took forever to help clean up and retreat back to Anne's room where she could look at her phone. There were a bunch of messages in their group chat. 

Josie 3.14 - Gilbert is in love with Anne  
Ruby <3 - did u see the romance in his eyes? I would just die  
Josie 3.14 - Yes! I thought you hated him, Anne?  
xxTillz - Get it girl. He is hot!!  
Jane_Andrews - I would ride him like the stallion he is.   
Anne with an E - For the love of God  
Anne with an E - It was just a split second caught in the picture, he doesn't love me  
Diana - I have always noticed him looking at her like that. Haven't you guys?  
Anne with an E - Not this again  
Jane_Andrews - Now that you mention it I have

It was a lot more of that, with Jane and Tillie urging Anne to give Gilbert a blowjob, which she ignored, despite the fantasy of doing just that flashing in her mind. She had a message from Gilbert too, but she refused to open it, she still had to recover from their make out session. If she never kissed a guy again, she could live happily knowing she had been thoroughly well kissed by Gilbert Blythe.

She had an email alert, someone had answered one of her posts about the spell. "This could be it Diana." She sat beside Diana on the bed so she could read the message too. 

"As a Wiccan, I have researched and cast many spells and never heard about something like this happening. My gut tells me it is too late to just redo the spell, and that it may take years for the spell to run its course, if it ever does. I did speak to one of the more experienced members of my coven, she suggested that because your own intentions were for some sort of revenge or vendetta, that payback is coming back to you tenfold. 

We think because it caused all these boys to suddenly become attracted to you, you need to find someone who genuinely is attracted to you, not just because of the spell, and you need to be attracted to them. Not necessarily love, but a mutual attraction that could grow to love, if allowed. You both need to admit it too."

"Well that's just fucking great." Anne muttered. She needed to find someone who "like liked" her that she could like back too. No way was that going to happen. 

Anne ignored the message from Gilbert, long enough to tell Diana what had happened. 

"Oh my God! He kissed you?! And practically felt you up?! If you hadn't stopped him, he probably was going to finger bang you or have sex with you."

"Diana, I had to stop him. Marilla and Matthew were downstairs. Besides would you want someone to have sex with you if you were under a spell? Someone like Billy?"

"Ewww...no."

"And neither would Gilbert. Now we are going to have to wait until University to break this spell, no one in this town is genuinely attracted to me. Let's hope things don't get any crazier in the last few months I have here."

"Anne, I know you have low self esteem about your looks, and you might not be a classic blonde, like Ruby or Josie but you are pretty. I am not just saying this as your BFF. You got a slamming body, a great smile, thick beautiful hair that people pay hundreds of dollars to get at the salon, and I know you hate them, but freckles are very in right now. People are getting freckles tattooed on their faces."

"You are truly the very best bosom friend I could wish for Diana. And perhaps my unique looks will attract an open minded individual...I fear it won't happen in Avonlea. Maybe we should go hang out at the mall in Charlottetown, maybe one of those guys will like me."

"Why don't we see what Gilbert said." Diana, tried to change the topic.

Insufferable Prick - You have to come to Jane's party. I have a theory too, maybe if we pretend we did hook up, that will make the other guys see you are taken and just leave you alone.  
Anne with an E - I don't think that's going to work. 

She copied the message from the Witch and pasted it to their conversation. 

Insufferable Prick - I know Jenny's cousins from out of town are coming to the party. Maybe one of them will work.  
Anne with an E - Really? Maybe it could.  
Insufferable Prick - So I'll come by around 9 to pick you up. Look hot  
Anne with an E - What? We can just meet there. Won't my going with you make potential suitors less likely to approach?  
Insufferable Prick - Good point. We'll go as friends, with Diana too. 

When Gilbert showed up that night, looking devastatingly handsome in black jeans, a tight black t-shirt and a well worn pair of 8 eye cherry Doc Martens, Diana caught Anne's eye and they shared an appreciative look. "Well now that Danny Zuko has arrived, we can get going." Anne teased, he narrowed his eyes and gave her a once over. 

"I said hot." He commented. 

"What's wrong with this?" She was wearing tight jeans, a green crop top and a black bomber jacket. He opened her closet door and began looking through it. "What the hell Gilbert?"

"Maybe this..." He pulled out a short black denim skirt, shook his head and put it back. He pulled out a different pair of jeans...her tightest pair, she couldn't breath in those ones, to her relief they also went back. Next he held up a red dress, it was a light silky material and flared around her legs when she walked and clung to her tits and ass, it had thin straps, and was cut low in the back, she would have to go braless. "Perfect." He announced. 

"That's a little much..." She tried. 

"It's hot." He said simply.

"It is rather sexy, and you do look amazing in it Anne." Diana agreed with Gilbert, Anne narrowed her eyes at her traitorous bestie. 

"I'll have to wear heels." She looked down at her comfortable sneakers. 

"Even better, when have sneakers ever been hot? " Gilbert moved toward her, and tried to hand her the dress. She crossed her arms and refused to take it. They had a little showdown for several seconds, him staring at her, her refusing to back down. "Fine." He announced and put the dress on the desk and then reached to her and began tugging her jacket off. 

"What do you think you are doing?" She slapped his hands away. 

"If you won't put the fucking dress on, I will put it on you myself." He growled.

"Gilbert..." Diana attempted to be the voice of reason. 

"No! She has to make this right. She has to do whatever it takes to end this. I feel like I'm going out of my mind, you don't know what it's like." His voice sounded hurt and desperate and Anne felt guilt flooding through her. It was her fault, she had to at least try. 

"Fine...I'm sorry, I'll put it on." She picked up the dress and went into her bathroom and changed into the dress. It clung to her breasts, revealing the swell at the sides and quite a bit cleavage too. 

When she left the washroom and rejoined them, he was holding a pair of shoes in his hands, not her highest heels at least, but high enough her feet would hurt for most of the night, she supposed a bit of pain would be a reasonable atonement. He just stared at her, his mouth opened, eyes raking over her body. He shook his head, as if to clear it and passed her the shoes, she put them on, he handed her the bomber jacket and she put that on again. 

"Well? Do I pass inspection?" She asked, and he stared, looking her up an down several times.

"Just one thing." He finally spoke. He twirled his finger to indicate she should turn around and once her back was to him, she felt him step up behind her and move his hands to her hair. "You have the loveliest hair, Anne, don't hide it." He took the pins holding her hair up in a bun out, and let it fall down around her shoulders, running his fingers through it to smooth it out. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to hold back the groan of pleasure that was threatening to escape from her. 

Over on the bed, Diana cleared her throat, in an attempt to get their attention, Anne's eyes snapped open and she felt him take a step away from her. "You look perfect Anne. Shall we?"

Gilbert went to the end of the driveway to meet the Uber, Anne and Diana, stood on the porch, waiting. "So watching you and Gilbert practice foreplay with each other was uncomfortable." Diana said with a laugh. 

"Don't start Diana." Anne warned, she was too nervous, terrified of what was going to happen at the party. They all agreed to stay sober, so that Diana and Gilbert could help Anne out if one of the guys came on too strong, and so that Anne wouldn't do something stupid like make out with Jacob and Lucas. Gilbert waved that the Uber was almost there and they started down the steps. 

"You know, there is just one little detail in our theory that none of us thought about."

"What's that?" 

"Gilbert has never been under the attraction spell. He's only under the true intentions spell. This is real for him, and you need to decide if it's real for you too." Diana said just before she shoved Anne into the car and right up against Gilbert Blythe.


	7. True Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever been to a wild party? Chaos continues to follow Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! I can't believe the response and how deep you all are going, into the theories in the plot!! One more chapter after this one, with a possible epilogue, a little more smut-lite but prepare yourselves for the next chapter. There is some heavy Shirbert Smut coming. (lol)

The words Diana had just said were tumbling around inside Anne's brain, there wasn't anyway to make sense of them, no way to sort it out and decipher them. She was stuck in the middle of the back seat of the Uber, Gilbert on her left, Diana on her right. She couldn't say anything to Diana, he was right there, he would hear, she couldn't message her on her phone, he might see. Was Diana right? He hadn't seemed to be under the spell until today, but he said he was going crazy thinking about her, wanting her. Were those his true intentions? It seemed impossible that anyone could actually feel emotions like that for her. She felt nervous and fidgety, acutely aware of him on her left side, pressed up against her. She needed to do something with her hands, so she smoothed the skirt of her dress, her fingers accidentally brushing against his, he locked one of his around hers for just a second, squeezed and let go. Just that brief contact with him was enough to make her heart speed up and heat pool between her legs.

"This is impossible." She growled in frustration, outloud by accident. 

"We'll fix it, have faith." He said with more conviction than she felt. 

"Gilbert's right Anne, I'm sure the answer is right under our noses, just waiting for you to realize it." Diana added smoothly. Anne turned her head so Gilbert couldn't see her face and mouthed 'fuck off' to Diana, who just smiled knowingly. 

They pulled up to Jenny's, got out of the car and walked up to the house, no one answered the door so they just opened it and went inside, greeted by the heavy base of Bad Guy pounding through the air, and it seemed like every kid from Avonlea High was there. She tried to ignore the lustful stares of the guys, that seemed to zero in on her, Tariq being bold enough to come right up to her.

"Anne, you look amazing. You want a drink?" He asked, smiling down at her. 

"No thank you. Have you seen Jenny."

"She's in the kitchen I think, come find me later." He never even acknowledge Gilbert or Diana. Anne moved toward the kitchen. Jenny was in there, mixing something in the blender with chunks of watermelon. 

"Shit! I heard you two hooked up. It's true?" Jenny asked, hugging them all. 

"We did not hook up." Anne tried to ignore the flashes of him kissing her, her legs around his body. 

"Jenny, I heard you had some cousins from out of town here." Diana changed the subject to the topic at hand. 

"Yes, I have my cousin Winnie here. She lives in Charlottetown but is originally from Britain."

"Any boys?" Diana prompted. 

"My cousins from Quebec are here, Etienne, Jerry, and their sister Simone." 

"Perfect, where are they?"

"Desperate much Diana?" Jenny laughed. "I think I saw them playing beer pong a while ago."

"Cool, we're gonna go check them...it out." Diana told her. 

"Take the jacket off." Gilbert whispered in her ear as they left the kitchen. When she hesitated he grabbed the shoulders of her bomber jacket and started pulling it down, she huffed and allowed him to pull it off the rest of the way. 

"Would you stop trying to undress me." She growled at him, she noticed his eyes lingered on her breasts, with a look that said he didn't want to stop at the jacket. 

"I'm really trying to." He admitted, the hungry look in his eyes made her shiver and goosebumps broke out over her arms and chest, her nipples hardened, she wanted to bite her lip but remembered he also wanted to do that to her. She felt his eyes on her, lingering over her hard nipples and he licked his lips, she was sure he wasn't even aware he did it. 

"So I hate to interrupt you two...again, but I'll go scope out the French cousins and see if they are what we are looking for." Diana gave Anne a knowing look. "You guys should mingle, or dance, or whatever..."

Whatever... Anne wanted to push him up against a wall and kiss him, touch him, breathe him in. She had crushes over the years, Brian from summer camp, Graham Peterson, who had graduated last year, and even Mr. Flynn, but none of those feelings had her aching with need. That was the only word for it, she needed him, and she hated herself for it, for wanting him, even while knowing it would be taking advantage of him. Diana's words came back to her, what if he wasn't under the attraction spell? 

"Fuck me Anne, you look incredible." Lucas said coming up behind her, and throwing his arm around her, pulling her against his chest in a one armed hug, that she didn't return. The touch of his hand on her bare back didn't make her tremble with need, she just wanted to get out of his reach. "You hooking up with Blythe?" She started to say no but felt Gilbert put his arm around her waist and pull her against his body, away from Lucas. 

"Yep. We are." He told Lucas, who smiled at Gilbert's possessive tone, and raised his hands up in a gesture of peace. 

"Cool. If it doesn't work out between you two..."

"Bye Lucas." Gilbert dismissed him and kissed the top of Anne's head for emphasis. His hand was on her bare back now, soft and warm, sending pleasurable jolts down her spine, she decided to bite the bullet. If she told him she liked him, and he said it back, well then this would all be over. If he didn't like her back, genuinely, then they could go back to being rivals, and she could wait til University for the chance to break the spell. 

"Gilbert...." She began. 

"Anne!" Great, here came Manny. "Come dance with me?"

"I can't. Sorry." His face fell, and she watched him walk away, she couldn't help feeling guilty, they were all nice enough guys, it wasn't their fault they were feeling this way, it didn't feel good to hurt them. "Can we go somewhere quiet. I need to say something without interruptions." He nodded and kept his arm around her waist, leading her to the staircase. Most of the doors were closed and locked but they found one unoccupied, it looked like a craft room. He shut the door behind them and locked it, she swallowed, trying to steel herself. 

"I can't do it." He announced. "I can't let them have you. I know it's a spell, and I honestly don't fucking care at this point. It feels so real." He leaned back against the door, his eyes closed as he tried to compose himself. "I wanted to smash their faces in. I'm at the point where I would fight anyone to have you."

She felt her eyes fill with tears, it felt real to her too. Maybe it was. "Gilbert," She reached out for him, feeling his jaw with the palm of her hand. He opened his eyes but made no move toward her. "I want to...with you. Maybe I always have but my insecurities, and jealousy made me blinded and scared."

"Of what?" He asked, nuzzling his face into her hand. 

"If I allow myself to let go, let this happen...what if you don't feel the same way? Diana says that you aren't under the attraction spell, that you are still just under the true intentions spell only. Can it be that easy?"

"I'm not under the attraction spell?"

"I don't know. What were your intentions before Tuesday."

"Tuesday? That's when you did the spell?"

"Yes?" She felt like this was it, a momentous declaration was about to happen. She heard Diana shouting out in the hallway. 

"Anne!" The moment was broken, she reached for the door and Gilbert moved out of the way. Diana was standing in the hallway with a very tall, dark and handsome stranger, one of Jenny's cousins maybe. "There you are, we need to go. There is a huge fight going on."

"What? Why?" She asked. 

"Billy came in and said he was going to kick Gilbert's ass, he said that Gilbert wasn't good enough for you. But Moody and Charlie defended Gilbert, and so did the Pauls. Then Tariq was mad at Billy for acting like he was ever nice to you, when everyone knows he is a dick, and Billy took a swing at Tariq. And then everyone was fighting...it's like an old western bar brawl.

"Someone threw cake." The boy added, he had a strong french accent. 

"Let's go, this was a bad idea." Gilbert took her hand and led her down the hallway. and the stairs, they stood at the bottom of them in disbelief. Lucas had just picked up Manny and dropped him on the coffee table, causing it to break into pieces. She noticed Charlie was on the ground wrestling with Billy. The Pauls were fighting each other, not really fighting but holding on to each others shirts and yelling. She saw Tariq and Jacob, throwing fists, Moody was holding a hand over his bloody nose. Jenny, and a few girls were screaming and trying to break it up, food was literally flying everywhere, someone slipped on a piece of watermelon. It was utter pandemonium, and it was all her fault, people were getting physically hurt over this and it was just getting worse. 

"Anne let's go, the cops are on their way." Diana instructed and they all turned and ran out the door, with Jenny's tall cousin following. They heard the sirens in the distance and Anne prayed that they would get there and break it all up before anyone was seriously hurt. 

Two streets over they paused, all of them trying to catch their breath. "We are close to my place." Diana noticed. "Want to come hang out at mine?" Diana asked her new friend, who nodded enthusiastically. "Don't worry Anne, my parents are home tonight. You can walk us there if you don't trust Jerry. "

Gilbert and Anne walked them to Diana's place, she could see Mr. Barry through the window, so Anne figured Diana was safe with this Jerry guy. It was only as they were walking toward Green Gables, that Anne noticed she had been holding Gilbert's hand since the fled Jenny's house. She needed to get this sorted before they got home and Matthew or Marilla interrupted them, before this spell got out of hand even more. 

"Can we cut through the park?" She asked him. The park was a huge wooded area, with paved trails for walking, bike riding, and jogging. 

"Do you think that is a good idea?" He asked her.

"It's Avonlea, do you think someone is going to jump us?" She laughed. 

"I'm worried I'm going to jump you. Alone in the dark...it's all I have been thinking about for..." He admitted, walking down one of the paths, and while a delicious tingle shot through her body at the idea of him grabbing her in the dark, kissing her and more, this was her opportunity. 

"For how long? I cast the spell on Tuesday night, a true intentions spell. Have you felt like this for longer?" She asked, feeling his hand squeeze hers. 

"How long?...months...years? I have always thought you were pretty amazing, would I have kissed you or more, given the chance, without a doubt. You just never seemed interested, so I said nothing."

"I've always thought you had a fine chin, and the most beautiful, unruly head of curls. But I could never have imagined, or hoped that someone like you would be interested in someone like me."

"Someone like you? Passionate, loyal, beautiful, the smartest person I know. How could I not?" Her stomach felt like it would burst, and a million butterflies would be let loose, and her heart skipped a beat. She stopped walking and turned to face him. 

"So your true intentions were...?"

"They've always been this." And he stepped closer to her, held her face gently in both hands and leaned in, just brushing his lips over hers. She had to ask, one more time, just to be sure.

"And you're positive this isn't the spell? "

"Do you remember that debate in Science, where you argued for stem cell research and how it could be the secret to ending most illness and disorders?" At her nod he continued. "Well I agreed with everything you said, but I told you that I didn't, because when you get angry, all that passion flares up, your breath comes faster, your face flushes and you physically tremble. I can't help it, it turns me on. "

"That was in Grade ten." She recalled, he had been getting turned on by her for at least that long.

"I've wondered if that's how you look when you are getting hot and bothered. But now I know." He brushed some of her hair off her face and neck.

"And?"

"Now I know I'll never make it through another one of your arguments without my dick getting hard." He admitted, without even the decency to look embarrassed by such a crude statement. 

"Oh..." She really didn't know what to say to that, but she could feel herself smiling with some pride.

"Now who's smug?" He laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. She reached for him, finally allowing herself to be totally swept up in the feelings. She sunk her fingers into those curls and smiled against his lips when he moaned. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth and to taste her, he had one hand on the side of her face, the other was under her jacket, stroking the skin of her back, moving lower, before he grabbed a handful of her ass and squeezed, pulling her against him. "I nearly came in my pants when I saw you in this dress." He told her, breaking free from her lips and moving to her neck, making her gasp when he sucked lightly on the spot he had touched earlier. Had that only been that morning? She felt like it was a lifetime ago, she let herself go, enjoying the sensations of his mouth and hands, there on the forest path in the dark.


	8. Messy pants and sticky hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirbert smut! And some other stuff too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE ENDINGS! It never feels complete, I should just end every story like the Seinfeld Finale. I will try and write the epilogue today, to post tomorrow. Honestly thanks for every little bit of support, even if you never comment or give kudos, if you read this story, then I thank you.

She wasn't sure how they got there, on one of the benches that lined the path, she remembered saying that her legs felt weak, and they moved toward the benches to sit , he sat down and when he moved to pull her down beside him, something possessed her and she straddled his lap instead. Smiling at his groan, as she settled her pussy, covered only by her thong, on top of the hard bulge in his jeans, she bit back a moan of her own, and leaned down to kiss him. Their hands were everywhere, in their hair, touching each other's faces, stroking arms and shoulders, all while they ground against each other, panting and moaning into each others mouths. 

"Gilbert, I'm a vir...I've never done it." She said against the top of his head, he had moved his mouth to her cleavage, and had just nuzzled the bodice of her dress aside to reveal her breast and took her nipple into his mouth. He let her breast go free, she could feel it getting harder in the cool night air from his saliva, and he looked up at her. 

"I know. Don't worry, your...our first time won't be on a park bench, but we can still enjoy ourselves for a bit, yeah?" At her nod he took her nipple back into his mouth, everytime he lightly bit or roughly sucked, a jolt of pleasure ran straight to her clit. She was enjoying herself alright, the constant grinding on his dick was bringing her closer and closer to orgasm, it didn't feel like any of the ones she had given herself. Those were powerful and left her happy and relaxed, but to experience that build up, while someone, Gilbert Blythe of all people, was sucking, kissing, stroking her skin, it just didn't compare, his moans, his whispered exclamations, usually 'Oh fuck', just added to the sensations, all stimulated by his touch, she had never felt so horny or wet, she was sure she was leaving a wet spot on his jeans, but he definitely didn't seem to care. To know that at some point in the future, and it had better be very near future, that he would be naked with her, and inside of her was enough to send her over the brink and she clutched his head to her chest and came hard, muffling her cries into his hair. He tilted his head back and kissed her, using his hands on her hips to move against him a few more times before stopping and holding her against him, his arms around her back now, she could feel his heart pounding and his breathing was hard. 

"You doing ok, Carrots?" He asked her and she didn't even feel like hitting him. She remembered he had said he thought the name was cute, not malicious...nothing in Gilbert Blythe was malicious. 

"Fucking amazing. What about you?" She knew he hadn't cum, she could feel that painfully hard bump, still pressing against her. 

"I'll be alright." She didn't want him to be alright, she wanted him to be fucking amazing like she felt. 

"Do you want to...?" She felt shy suddenly, but she really wanted to make him fall apart like she had. "Can you show me how to make you feel better than alright?" And she shifted slightly, to give her room to stroke her hand over his dick. She was right, his jeans were a wet mess, and all from her, judging by the wet state of her thighs. 

"You sure? You don't have to." He was giving her every chance to say no, but she could see the hopeful look in his eyes. 

"I want to." She replied firmly and moved to unbutton his pants, and then slid the zipper down. She could see the outline of his dick, through his underwear, and she felt nervous, and self conscious, and excited. She looked into his eyes for a second, and then looked back down and put her hand inside his underwear, feeling it twitch against her fingers. She knew the basics, hold it, move your hand up and down, she didn't know how fast or slow to go, how hard to hold him, should she squeeze his balls? She shifted her eyes to his face, watching for reactions to see what he liked, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, when she wrapped her hand fully around it, not too tightly, she hoped, when she moved her hand up and down, shifting her arm to get a comfortable angle, he moaned, and opened his eyes, looking at her and nodding and he pulled his underwear down, giving her more room to work. Feeling a bit more confidence, she continued, when he began to buck upward into her hand she increased the pace, still watching his face, loving the way his eyebrows were raised and furrowed together, she watched his eyes dart down to her hand working on his cock and back up to her face. His breath was getting quicker and his motions, a little more erratic, she thought maybe he was close, he put his hand over hers, squeezing a bit, and she knew he wanted her to hold him tighter so she did. 

"May I?" He gasped, pulling at her dress so that he could free her tits, and see them bouncing a bit with her actions. That seemed to be all he needed, because his fingers dug into her hips and quickly yanked his shirt up, and came all over his stomach and Anne's hand. She didn't know what to do next, holding his still hard, sticky cock in her hand. 

"Should I keep going?" She asked timidly and he chuckled and pulled her down to his lips to kiss hard. 

"Fuck, don't tempt me Anne." He growled as he released her. "This wasn't well planned out. What are we going to clean up with?" He asked, smiling at her. 

"I'm afraid I've also made a mess on your pants." She admitted. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said before kissing the knuckles on her free hand.

"Leaves don't seem like a great idea. Poison Ivy..." She thought out loud.

"Got a tissue in your pockets?" He asked. She shook her head. "Oh well, not the best option but this will have to do." He took the hem of his shirt and wiped off her hand and then his stomach and dick. 

"I'll never be able to see you in that shirt again without remembering this." She told him as she climbed off his lap. 

"Then I'll wear it everyday." He teased, standing up, tucking himself back into his underpants and jeans. 

"Shit my feet are killing me. I ran for two blocks in heels." 

"Come on, I'll piggyback you the rest of the way." He turned and crouched down and she climbed on his back, aware that she would be leaving a wet spot on the back of his shirt now. 

"Always a Knight in shining armour." She teased, and they headed for Green Gables. 

He kissed her for a while on the porch. "We'll hang out tomorrow, yeah?" He said before saying good night. 

"I'd like that."

"Good night, Carrots." He said with a final kiss.

"Night, Gilbert."

She climbed the stairs to her room...probably closer to floated she was feeling so deliriously happy. She checked her phone on the way to her room, it had been on silent, and she noticed it was going crazy. 

xxTillz - I almost got arrested! Best party ever  
Josie 3.14 - I have never seen anything like it. All over Anne.  
Jane_Andrews - Every guy was going crazy for u Anne, what's ur secret  
Ruby<3 - Moody just walked me home and asked me to prom. I have a date!!!!  
Jane_Andrews - where did Diana and Anne go?  
xxTillz - Congratulations Ruby!  
Jane_Andrews - OMG!! Ruby and Moody will be the cutest couple at prom.  
Josie 3.14 - I hope I get asked soon.

Anne smiled at the conversation, they were her best friends, and she couldn't help but share her news.

Anne with an E - I just dry humped Gilbert Blythe on a bench in the woods!  
Josie 3.14 - It's about damn time.  
xxTillx - DEAD!  
Ruby<3 - OMG!!!  
Ruby<3 - Are you in love?  
Jane_Andrews - thats my girl! 

Anne smiled while she commented to her friends, laughing at their excitement. She knew Diana had the french cousin at her place but she needed to talk to her BFF. She Facetimed her and it didn't take too long for Diana to answer. Anne recognized the Barry's kitchen in the background, Diana didn't have headphones in so Anne didn't say what she was bursting to. 

"I know you have company but check out our group chat." Anne ordered excitedly. She watched Diana's face and she opened the chat and read it.

"He asked her!" She exclaimed at Ruby's good news and then she saw Anne's statement. She started jumping up and down and screaming. "Oh my God! Are you together?" 

"We didn't really talk about that but he has liked me for a long time, years Diana." Anne could barely finish her sentence because Diana was screaming again. 

"It's about time. I'll call you in a little bit. I love you."

'Love you too." Anne replied. 

Gilbert Facedtimed her while she was getting ready for bed. "I was hoping you would be in that dress still." He smiled, He was wearing a different shirt and Anne couldn't help but smile at his reason for needing to change. 

"I'll wear it everyday." She promised, repeating his promise from earlier. 

"Please don't. I don't think I can fight that many guys at once." He laughed.

"Just for you then." 

"Look I know I'm supposed to wait at least a day to contact you but fuck all that. I wanted to see you, to make sure I hadn't imagined it."

"Even my imagination couldn't have dreamed that up.." 

"So...you going to go to prom with me?" He asked and she burst out laughing, remember Diana's indignation at a boy using Facetime to ask for a prom date.

"Absolutely."

The next day, Anne, Diana, and Gilbert went over to Jenny's house to help her clean it up. Diana was there mostly to flirt with Jerry, but she did help in cleaning. Anne felt horrible that Jenny's house had been trashed but apart from the broken coffee table, a few pictures on the wall broken and some stains on the carpet, the house was in pretty good shape, and didn't take long for them all to clean. Gilbert even contacted the guys from the fight, the ones that were allowed to use their phones, several parents were not happy they had to pick up their kids from the police station, and got them to Venmo Jenny some money, so she could at least give her parents money to replace the table. 

Anne was relieved that by the end of the day she hadn't received any unsolicited texts, DMs or Snapchats. "Do you think it's broken, the spell?" She asked Diana and Gilbert as they walked home. 

"It has to be, you both admitted you liked each other." Diana answered

"I think it is. The true intentions one too. I don't feel the same...desperation. I mean I still think of you, Anne...a lot. And I want to be with you, around you, but I don't feel like I am going crazy from it."

"I'm sure that handy in the park helped relieve some tension." Diana teased, laughing hard at Gilbert and Anne's embarrassed faces. 

"Diana!" Anne couldn't pretend to be mad. "Sorry Gilbert, she's my best friend...I had to tell her."

"I hope you kept the details vague." He was blushing furiously. 

"Don't worry Gilbert, from what I heard, you've got nothing to be ashamed of." Diana further teased. 

"Diana!" Anne cried out again. 

The next day, she was relieved to walk into school and not feel all eyes on her, more guys still said hi to her, than used to, but it was more friendly than creepy. In Biology, she walked to her desk, Tillie was there with Paul, she greeted them, delighted when Paul barely even waved at her, his eyes on Tillie. She went to Gilbert's desk and talked with him until Mr. Flynn came in and began the class. 

The rest of the day went the same, with the exception of Jacob approaching her at lunch, Gilbert was still in line with Moody and Charlie, and Anne was at her table with Josie, Jane and Diana. 

"Anne..hi." He seemed nervous. Maybe it was the memory of his dick pic."

"Hi."

"Look, I see you and Blythe are together now, but seriously, if it doesn't work out..." He blushed.

"I'll let you know." She replied slowly, not sure what to say. 

"Cool, see you around." 

As the days passed and they talked about it more, sent more messages to the Wiccan who had helped them, they came to believe that the negativity in Anne, when she cast the spell, brought out Gilbert's true intentions, his attraction to her and then when he got jealous of the other boys, those feelings were projected onto the boys, and had triggered the huge fight at the party. 

Anne sent the magic book to the Wiccan, as payment for their help, and promised to never dabble in spells or the dark arts again.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of things that needed wrapping up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't finish it off without this experience. Thanks for all your support.

"You sure? I was thinking after Prom." Gilbert asked her for what seemed like the tenth time. 

"Prom is not only too far away but also pretty cliche. Losing my virginity on prom night in a hotel room? I'd rather just have that moment be here. " She answered. "Now take off those boxers."

They were alone in his house, Bash had gone to Halifax for the weekend, taking his fiancee, Mary, away for a romantic anniversary trip. Anne and Gilbert had gone to his place straight after school, intent on a heavy make out session, those had become pretty frequent in the last month they had started dating, they had stuck to kissing and "heavy petting", she had given him a few more handjobs and he had fingered her through her panties, never fully nude or any penetration. Gilbert was a proponent of taking it slow. Which frustrated Anne, she wanted to be fully naked with him, and she said as much to him only a few minutes prior.

"I want to do it. Lets have sex." She said, her hands in his hair, his mouth was presently filled with her breast, the other one occupying his hand. 

"Anne...we have time. We don't have to rush."

"We don't have time, we graduate in a month, and then you are going off to Toronto in September. Wouldn't you rather spend the time we have left...fucking?" His involuntary squeezing of her breast let her know he liked the idea. 

"It doesn't have to be today."

"I want to....unless you don't."

"I do. I really do, I'm just trying so hard to give you time and be a decent guy."

"I love you because you are a decent guy, but I really want to have sex with you. Today. Now." She put her legs around his waist and ground herself against his cock. He had given a few weak arguments, they had only been together a month, he didn't want her to feel pressure, there were other things they could do. And then finally he mentioned prom. 

"Now, take off your boxers." She ordered him. He rolled off of her and stood beside the bed, when he hesitated she said. "I've already seen it, you don't need to be shy with me." She pulled her bra off over her head and started slipping her panties down over her hips, he stared at her, his eyes seeing her fully naked for the first time. He was frozen in place, looking up and down her body, stopping to really take in the little patch of red hair between her thighs. "Do I need to start without you?" She teased, reaching out to tug on his boxers, prompting him into action and he pulled them down, and kicked them off while also jumping back onto the bed and pulling her against him.

"You are fucking so hot." He said against her lips. She could feel his dick, hard and hot, pressing into her thigh. 

"So are you." She replied holding him against her, everywhere their skin touched sent tingles through her body. She could feel herself, wet and throbbing, she took his hand and placed it there, between her thighs, arching her back and biting his lip when his fingers, instantly coated in her juices, reached her clit and began to stroke it. If his fingers had felt good through the material of her underwear, his fingers against her with no barrier made her lose her mind. She dug her fingernails into his skin, bit his lips as she kissed him and moaned into his mouth. 

"Oh my God..." She whimpered. It didn't take for her to reach her peak, and as she laid there, catching her breath, she felt his finger probing at the entrance to her vagina. 

"I don't want to hurt you." He admitted. 

"It's the price women have to pay. Let's just hope it won't be too bad. Just go slow." He nodded and eased his finger in to the first knuckle. It didn't hurt, it felt good, a strange new sensation but she liked it, she spread her legs to make more room for him. "Keep going."

"Tell me if it hurts." He instructed, pushing in all the way. When she gave no indication of discomfort he pumped his finger in and out a few times. 

"Oh...That's really good." She panted. If one finger felt like that...she couldn't wait for his dick. He added another finger and she groaned at the pleasurable stretch. "Fuck that is so good."

He was moving his fingers in and out rapidly, careful not to go too deep, she had her eyes closed and was enjoying the feel of his fingers fucking her when she felt something soft tickling her thighs, before she could open her eyes she felt his hot breath on pussy, and his tongue was licking her from bottom to top. "Oh shit...Gilbert, that is fucking amazing." He tried out a variety of techniques, licking, sucking, softly biting, even blowing his breath on her, all the while pumping those fingers in and out of her, He went back to licking circles around her clit, probably because she had ground her cunt against his face and pulled his hair while crying out a mixture of trucker talk and prayer, when he did it that way. She was so close...again, when he stopped, pulling his fingers out and kissing her thigh, she groaned in frustration and he chuckled softly. 

"Don't worry, we aren't done yet." He reached for the drawer in the table beside his bed and pulled out a condom, opened it up and rolled it onto his dick, then he settled between her thighs, the tip just nudging angst her, he brushed the hair out of her eyes and then kissed the tip of her nose, both eyes and then finally her lips. "I haven't done this before."

He was a virgin too. "You haven't?" She felt her heart soar, it suddenly felt so much more special

"I've fooled around a bit but never all the way. I've been scared to hurt you or let you down."

"Oh Gilbert, it's been mind blowing so far. I have no doubts I'll enjoy the rest. I trust you and I love you." 

"I love you too. You ready then?" He asked. She nodded and slid her hands up his arms, to his shoulders and then down his back, holding him. He kissed her and then reached between them and began to rub her clit, she was still hypersensitive from his tongue and nearly came at the first touch. He eased his dick in about halfway, she gasped at the fullness and stretching she felt, again it didn't hurt, it just felt new and unusual to her. He held himself there for a bit before her began to push and pull in and out of her, slowly, going a little deeper each time, while still rubbing her clit. While the orgasm washed over her, he pushed the rest of the way in and held still, except for his fingers, he continued to rub her, extending her orgasm, kissing her neck and chest, until she grabbed his hand and told him no more. 

"Are you ok? Should I stop...?

"Stop? Oh..you're all the way in. I didn't notice."

"Wow...way to make a man feel small." He muttered. 

"No! Because I was having an out of body experience, I didn't feel anything, move a bit." She instructed. When he pulled out slowly she hissed in pain. "Shit. Do not stop." She ordered. It hurt, not as much as a stubbed toe but more than a paper cut. She bit back the "oww" she felt, closed her eyes so the tears stinging there wouldn't show. She didn't want him to stop, it had been magical until that point and she was not going to stop because it stung a bit. After a few moments the pain lessened and something else replaced it. It felt good. She began to move her hips in time with him. 

"That's good, keep going." She whispered against his ear, his face was buried in the crook of his neck and she realized he was trying not to go too hard, but he was close to coming. "Faster." She whispered and he immediately complied, going faster but not roughly. He clutched her tighter and made some desperate whimpers and then stilled, panting hot, quick breaths against her neck. She ran her hands over his back, covered in a light coating of sweat, enjoying the the way he felt still inside her, kissing his ear. 

"Well all things considered...that was a damn good first time." She commented. She felt him laugh against her, and a muffled reply of.

"Really fucking great."

Later that night, they lay cuddling in his bed, she had to be home by 11:30, so they were making the most of their time alone, she asked him.

"How did you know what to do? I barely noticed the pain."

"I researched it. How to make it as easy as possible. There are over 636 million Google results."

"Always an academic, aren't you?"

"I'm not at top of the class for nothing." He teased back. 

"If it wasn't for calculus I would be in top spot." 

"I beat you fair and square." He retorted. She got a text notification and checked her phone.

Diana_Barry2002 - OMG Valedictorian results have been posted on the school homepage. 

"Valedictorian results are in." She sat up, opening the school's website, he sat up too and leaned over her shoulder. 

"Good luck Anne."

"You too Gil." They looked at the posting.

Avonlea High Class of 2020 Valedictorians

Along with both of their yearbook pictures. 

"We tied?" She said out loud.

"We tied." He confirmed hugging her. 

Fin


End file.
